The Reset
by Batblind359
Summary: Gennai didn't like the way things ended up so he decided to start over and make it "better." He didn't think about who it affected.


**Author's Notes: I hope you guys like this took a bit of time to get these words out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon and stuff.**

 _This wasn't right how could anything look so peaceful… so perfect. It wasn't perfect it just looked that way; there are unanswered questions and little problems that make up one big hole. What to do now? Should I just keep things the way they are or should I interfere and tell them the problems in this timeline. Will they care or even care or know what I'm talking about? That this is the way their story ends, sure they're happy now but I find that mask to be cracked and failing._

As Gennai thought these things he noticed two events. The first was a kiss between Agumon -an orange dinosaur like Digimon- and Tailmon –an white cat like Digimon-. The other event was Gomamon –an white seal like Digimon- who appeared to be singing a song to his partner Jou. Gennai liked what he saw so he smiled. These events haven't happened yet but they will.

Gennai is or was a Human trapped inside the Digital World he exists outside of time now, that's how he is able to see the end of their chapter. Gennai also helped the eight children and their Digimon in the past. Wanting to fix this beautiful disaster Gennai made a critical decision; wanting to leave this timeline he would create another. That would go on longer and surpass the real timeline, it won't be perfect but then again nothing ever is.

It happened so fast in the blink of an eye, one minute everyone was in a park playing and having fun. Then a blinding white light appeared and took everything away. When the light faded sixteen figures eight children and eight digimon were by a lake which was part of an island called File Island.

Gennai returned them to a time where they just defeated Alpocalymon then saved the digital world, he too then returned to his normal human form. By now the children and Digimon were talking among themselves, Gennai listened to their conversation with interest.

"Since time in the digital world is desynchronized one day in the digital world is one minute in the real world." A short boy named Izzy stated. "Since we have four weeks left we can stay in the digital world for one hundred and ten years. "

"I'm afraid not. " Gennai said "when Alpocalymon appeared the time in your world and the digital world became synchronized."

"So we still have four weeks left of summer we can stay for." A girl named Mimi stated. Gennai looked around for the eclipse that was supposed to come it hasn't showed up yet.

"Yes it appears your right Mimi." Gennai stated "Can I speak to the Digimon alone please?" Gennai asked

Gennai and the eight Digimon went to the other side of the lake out of earshot of their human partners.

A light green plant like Digimon spoke up first. "So why are we here and not playing with are friends?" Palmon asked

Gennai put his hand on his chin trying to think of what to say first, after some thinking he got the answers. "Well do you all see the sun up there?" He pointed to the sun all the Digimon nodded. "There is supposed to a solar eclipse happening right now, as you can see it's not here."

A half orange flying pig like Digimon spoke up next "What do you mean "supposed to be" did you see it before?" Patamon asked with a glare.

"Why yes I have tell me do you feel like we been here before?" Gennai asked all the Digimon nodded. "Then you know when the eclipse come it means the humans must go home." The Digimon had different reactions to that, some were sad some were confused it took a bit for the news to sink in.

After a few moments of silence a pink bird like Digimon broke it. "So are you saying you want them to leave, or is there a reason the eclipse hasn't happened yet? Piyomon asked with a glare.

Gennai carefully looked over the Digimon studying their reactions some didn't look to happy to see him. "Very well I have one more task I wish to ask of you all, it well be a long process but I have faith in you." Gennai said.

A White and striped Digimon asked. "What is it Gennai-San we just saved the Digital World, but it took its toll on our spirit we can't keep fighting forever." Gabumon said most of the agreed with him.

Gennai laughed despite the situation "Don't worry about that it's quite the opposite actually, I want you eight to start a digital revolution." Gennai said with joy the Digimon were confused.

A red insect robot like Digimon spoke up "Digital revolution what's that and how do we do it?" Tentomon asked.

"I'm afraid I can't help you right now, why don't you ask your human partners about it. They will know how to help you." Gennai stated. "You can go now but please remember you're the heroes of the Digital World and that means you have a lot of responsibilities."

The Digimon all ran to their human partners, asking them questions or playing games with them. Two weeks passed and the solar eclipse still hasn't shown up yet. Everyone passed the time by playing games like tag or hide and seek, they even found some soccer balls so Taichi and Sora showed the Digimon how to play soccer. Today was just more of the same, until nighttime where everyone helped making the campsite that is where Gomamon and Jou were keeping watch.

"Hey Jou" Gomamon said "Do you remember the time we got stuck working at the Digi-café?"

"Don't remind me." Jou mumbled. "Every time it looked like we paid off the debt Demidevimon would screw something up from the outside."

"Yeah well that's the thing most Digimon have no concept of money so how were we supposed to pay off a debt we know nothing about?" Gomamon asked Jou knew where he was going with this.

Jou looking up at the stars "I don't think you guys need money if that's what you're thinking, money will just throw your whole "digital revolution" off track." Jou said looking back at Gomamon.

"If you think so you're probably right." Gomamon said looking at the water. "Wait I think I have an idea!" Gomamon exclaimed.

"Oh what is it? Does it have to do with food?" Jou asked laughing.

"Yes I mean no I don't know okay." Gomamon said a little embarrassed. "I'm going to scout out and map every inch of these seas, that away if anyone wants to cross over from the continent to the island they can do so safely." As Gomamon finished Jou clapped for his friend.

"That sounds like an excellent idea buddy. I have no doubt you'll pull it off." Jou said giving Gomamon a pat on the back.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Gomamon and Jou heard footsteps coming from behind, they turned around and saw Piyomon and Sora who looked kind of tired.

"Hey Piyomon it's not your shift yet what you doing out here for?" Gomamon asked as Piyomon walked by.

"Sora couldn't sleep so she woke me up asked if I wanted to go for a walk." Piyomon said then whispered "I hope she isn't homesick." Gomamon nodded

"No you guys shouldn't be leaving camp especially at night like this what if you get lost." Jou ranted

"Jou I can't sleep can we at least stay off here with you?" Sora said tiredly

"Fine but I think you should sleep." Jou said. "I'm thinking of turning in myself."

"Just go to bed guys we Digimon can fend for ourselves." Gomamon said Jou let out a yawn.

"Alright then see ya in the morning." Jou left with Sora following behind.

"Are they gone?" Gomamon asked Piyomon gave a nod. "Good watch here a bit I'll be right back." Gomamon went down to the lake everyone was staying at after a few minutes he came back holding a dead fish handing it to Piyomon

"Aw thanks but we got to cook it." Piyomon said holding the fish over the campfire waiting for it to get crispy brown.

"No problem anything for a friend." Gomamon said as Piyomon cut the fish into pieces eating it bit by bit. "So where are you going to do for this digital revolution?"

Gomamon asked as Piyomon ate her fish.

"I was thinking of running a paper route out of the Yokomon village, news just doesn't fast enough here we need to give Digimon the right to see what's going on in the world." Piyomon said Gomamon hummed his favorite song.

"Seems like your goal is as big as mine." Gomamon said as he looked at Piyomon more closely he noticed she looked lost in thought. "Hey what are you thinking about?"

"It's just that I been having the same dream every night since we got here." Piyomon explained "A dream where everyone is older and they have kids then the kids have our in training level Digimon, and we help out are partners with their jobs." Piyomon finished Gomamon let out a yawn.

"I don't think that it's a dream everyone I talk to says the same thing." Gomamon said "I tend to just ignore it then it goes away."

"Well I want answers." Piyomon said "Next meeting we have with Gennai I'm getting them."

 **Author's Notes: highly doubt this is a original idea but hope you like my take on it. Review if you want.**


End file.
